Kish Cooking
by Kisshu's Humble Servant
Summary: My friend and I have to teach Kish how to cook. Man! This is going to be hard! Please go easy on me!My first fic! Whew! FINALLY I LEARNED HOW TO UPDATE!
1. Eggs Sunny Side up

Kish Cooking

Summary: Sophia and I (which is Jessie) have to teach Kish how to cook. Man this is going to be hard! Go easy on me! My first fanfic!

"Breakfast's ready!" yelled Kish. Pai and Taruto came in slowly. "Ermmm…what's this?" Taruto asked while poking his so-called breakfast " They're pancakes" Kish answered "Kish!! Pancakes aren't black!!" Pai yelled " that's why I hired two teen-aged girls to teach you how to cook." Pai said. "Excuse me? Did someone here." Pai pointed to Kish. "Oh ok! Come on Kish!" The named Kish sign up for cooking lessons?" the powerful authoress asked. "Yes Kish is right authoress and her friend Sophie grabbed Kish by the arms and dragged him into the kitchen. "We will learn how to make eggs sunny side up first!" said Sophie "But not me" The authoress declared. "Why not you authoress???" whined Kish "Because I already know how to cook." Answered the authoress. "Hey can you call the other guys Kish?" asked the authoress. "Fine." Kish replied. "Pai! Taruto! Get in here!" yelled Kish. "Yeah, what do you want?" Taruto asked. "The authoress wants you." Kish replied. "Ok Pai I want you to read what we have to do, in the pink recipe book, Taruto I want you to be our taste tester." I said. "Fine." They both grumbled. "Ok, Pai flip to page 5." I said. Pai flipped to page 5. "Please tell me the ingredients," I said. "1 egg and a frying pan, authoress." Pai answered. "You may call me Jessie" I replied. "Hey Sophia! Can you get me 25 eggs and a frying pan?" I asked "Sure!" Sophia answered. When Sophia got 25 eggs and a frying pan, I asked Pai "What do we do now?" "Crack the egg and then you put the egg on the frying pan. Then just wait for it to cook. (I'm not really sure if this is the right instructions)"

Pai answered. "Ok Kish did you hear that?" I asked. "Yes." Said Kish. When we were done I called Taruto "Taruto! Come on you have to taste Kish's food!" "Fine." Taruto said. When we gave Taruto the egg sunny side up, he asked "Ewwww why does it have egg shells in it?" "Sorry" Kish said. "Just taste the stinking egg!!!" Sophia yelled. "Fine." Taruto answered. "Hey! It does taste pretty good!! But try not to put egg shells in it." Taruto said. "Fine. Kish please do it again, with no egg shells." I said. "Sure." Kish said in a sarcastic way. "Or else." I threatened. Then I quickly typed something into the keyboard and soon there was a whole bunch of Kish Fan-girls. "Ok!! I'll do it!!!!!" Kish screamed. Again I typed, and the fan-girls were gone. While I was watching Kish do it again, I taught him how to not but the egg shells into the pan. So when Taruto tasted it he said "Mmmmmm. It's good." So Kish finally mastered cooking eggs sunny side up.

Sophie: You didn't add me much….

Jessie: Well I feel sorry for Taruto…. He ate some of the eggshells

Kish: Haha!!!

Pai: …

Jessie: Please R&R!Oh and sorry Sophia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello people! I cannot do longer chaps because…wait…I know this…OK I DON'T HAVE A REASON! But I still can't. Ok story time.

"Hello again Kish!" Sophia and I said. "Today, we are going to make smoothies." Sophia said. "But, Sophia is teaching you today!" I replied while I was eating some ramen. "Hey! How'd you get ramen?!" Taruto yelled. "Because I am the authoress." I said calmly. Then I typed something and there was some candy drops. "Yay!" Taruto exclaimed. Then………Taruto stuffed them into his mouth. "Ok come on!" Sophia Interrupting "Ok there are fruits…any fruits you can choose." Sophia said. But before Sophia even said that, Kish already grabbed some strawberries. "Ok, just put the strawberries, ice, sugar and milk (I'm not sure if it's right) into the blender." Sophia directed. Kish followed Sophia's orders. "Now push the blend button." Sophia said. Kish followed. Soon the smoothie juice splattered onto the walls and on all of us because Kish didn't push down the lid. "Do it again Kish…while **pushing the lid down**." Sophia said heavily. Kish did as Sophia directed. Finally, after 3 hours of exploding, splattering, and yelling, Kish finally could make smoothies…any kind of smoothies. But something bad happened… Kish found the sugar bag and started getting hyper. Taruto and I were also being childish……… (We were fighting over a lemon candy drop……he won). Then we finally had a toast... (with smoothies of Kish's choice)……and we started partying!

People…..I need some help. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF COOKING!!!! Oh and I need at least 7 reviews to update. Thank you for reading!


End file.
